This invention relates to compressors or pumps for fluids such as gases or liquids, and more particularly to fluid compressors in which an elongated, tapered tube is periodically pulsed with pressure waves from a low-pressure actuator, and in which the pressure associated with the wave is increased along the length of the tube. A refrigeration or air-conditioning unit uses such a compressor.
Air conditioning and refrigeration devices are widely used, and each uses a large amount of power. It is in the best interest of society and the consumer to provide high efficiency. Among the disadvantages of conventional motor-driven reciprocating-piston compressor units used for refrigeration and for air conditioning is the compressor noise. This noise arises in part because moving parts of the compressor, such as the piston, wrist pin, connecting arm, and crankshaft, are subjected to rapid pressure variations, and these variations can rise as high as the peak system pressure.